1. Technical Field
The system and method of the present application relate to a damper for an aircraft. In particular, the system of the present application relates to a lead/lag damper for helicopters and other rotary wing aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain rotorcraft have multi-bladed rotor hub configurations that may require lead/lag dampers to treat forces associated with the oscillatory acceleration and deceleration of each rotor blade during operation. During forward flight of the rotorcraft, unequal drag forces on the advancing and retreating rotor blade positions typically cause oscillating forces that if left untreated, negatively affect the rotorcraft. For example, untreated lead/lag oscillating forces can severely limit the life of structural components through fatigue. Furthermore, untreated lead/lag oscillating forces have even been known to cause catastrophic results in a “ground resonance” phenomenon, in which the oscillation frequency is similar to the resonant frequency of the aircraft while resting on its landing gear. There can be other unequal forces in the rotor system, such as those that arise from rotor blade flapping motions.
Certain rotorcraft may require electrical energy to power one or more electrical subsystems located on the rotor blades and/or rotating portion of the rotor system. Typically, the electrical energy is generated by a generator positioned near the rotorcraft engine, which can create technical issues when channeling the electrical energy to one or more electrical subsystems located on rotating components of the rotor system. Conventionally, a slip ring and/or other suitable devices are used when transferring the electrical energy from the non-rotating components to the rotating components on the rotor hub. However, slip ring devices are typically heavy and unreliable, which can negatively affect the efficiency of the rotorcraft.
Although the foregoing developments represent strides in the area of rotorcraft systems, many shortcomings remain.